96 Line Squad
by Mandumandu
Summary: Kisah persahabatan Lee jihoon yang saat ini menduduki bangku SMA kelas 2 dengan teman-temannya yang tidak berobot ini. (96 liners) Bagiamana kelanjutan kisah persahabatan mereka? "Eh, Hoon! belom selesai edit fotonya, masih kurang brightnessnya." "Yah Ji! Belom selesai bac- Auk! Sakit woy!" [SoonHoon/Lee jihoon/kwon soonyoung/Woonwoo/Jun Seventeen fanfic, school life au!]
1. Chapter 1

**-96 Line Squad-**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee jihoon (woozi)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Wen JunHui**

 **Pairing: Soonhoon (still far)**

 **OOC school life au! friendship and romance.**

 **Happy reading^^**

Jihoon tuh tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersahabat dengan teman-temannya yang tidak berbobot ini.

Seperti saat ini, mereka di beri tugas Bahasa Indonesia untuk membuat film pendek minimal berdurasi 15 menit dengan anggota maksimal 4 orang.

Iya gila kan? Mau bikin cerita apa coba durasi 15 menit. Jihoon entah sedang sial atau bagaimana ia bisa sekelompok orang – orang yang gak berbobot kayak teman-temannya ini.

"Jadi anak-anak, karena kalian udah SMA juga ya, udah mandiri bisa pilih kelompok sendiri." Ujar Han seonsaengnim

Beberapa anak ada yang mengeluh seperti Chan karena pasti dapet kelompok sisaan. Ya, jaman SMA memang tidak berubah jauh dari SMP, pasti ada saja yang kesisaan bahkan tidak mendapat kelompok.

Ada beberapa anak juga yang bergembira seperti Jun dan Soonyoung.

"Yes, gue sekelompok sama lu lagi ya, Hoon." Ujar jun

"Eh, pas banget kita berempat! Udah satu kelompok aja." Teriak Soonyoung yang membuat orang-orang menengok.

"Apasih Soon! Jangan teriak-teriak ah! Alay." Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung sambil malu. Masalahnya tiap ada tugas kelompok misalnya partner, pasti Soonyoung Bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon Bersama Jun.

Iya selalu begitu. Tidak pernah bergantian pasangan. Kenapa?

Karena kalo Wonwoo sama Jihoon bareng dan bersisa tuh dua orang, hancur sudah kelompok itu tidak terselamatkan.

Mereka selalu berempat bersamaan kemana-mana. Ke sekolah bareng, belajar bareng, Ke kantin bareng. Pulang sekolah bareng. Ke toilet bareng. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh, katanya Soonyoung takut sendiri ke toilet. Percaya aja deh.

Sampai Jihoon takut dikira geng terong-terongan karena selalu kemana-mana Bersama, udah nama group chatting mereka "Prince Squad 3"

Yes. Ada hatinya. Sapa lagi yang menamakannya kalau bukan Soonyoung _plus Jun._ ("emang gua yang namain tapi Jun yang suruh gua tambahin hati" -ksy).

Walaupun Jihoon selalu malu dan _facepalm_ ketika bersama para sahabatnya yang hampir setengah waras ini, tetapi di lubuk hati yang terdalam pake banget ya sebenarnya Jihoon bakal kesepian kalau tidak ada sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

Eaaa, tapi sampai kapapun Jihoon tidak akan memberitahu kepada teman-teman squadnya ini karena memang sudah sifatnya dari lahiriah sudah tsundere sejati.

.

.

 **-96 Line Squad-**

.

.

Kembali lagi ke rumah Jun. Jadi mereka memilih bekerja kelompok di rumah Jun. Alasannya karena paling deket dengan sekolah dan rumahnya luas juga. Ohya, lupa bilang kalau Jun tuh keluarganya memang kelas atas tapi orang tuanya jarang di rumah karena urusan bisnis.

Selain itu karena rumahnya besar sehingga cocok untuk tempat syuting. Tetapi nyatanya, setelah dibagi tugas kelompok dan katanya langsung ingin kerja kelompok, semuanya malah sibuk sendiri.

"Eh GILAA LIAT DEH GILA TAEMIN KEREN BANGET" Soonyoung sambil teriak ala-ala fanboying di depan TV.

"Apa sih soon?! Berisik ah, lagi serius baca nih!" ujar Wonwoo tanpa mengahlikan matanya dari novelnya setebal kamus.

"IH TAPI LIAT DULU NU! GILA DANCENYA! AAA! SHINEE! TAEMIN OPPAA~!"

Jihoon langsung mengambil bantal yang terletak diatas sofa dan melemparnya kepada Soonyoung.

"BERISIK SOON! Alay banget sih apalagi pake oppa-oppa segala, lu kan cowok!"

"Hmm, tapi Taemin pengecualian." Balas Soonyoung nyengir lalu kembali memandang tv yang menunjukan comeback shinee di music bank.

Jihoon merasa jijik dan lelah mengubris Soonyoung yang sedang fanboying. Ia beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan wonwoo yang sedang kembali sibuk di dunia fantasinya bersama Harry Potter dan teman-temannya.

Jihoon yang sudah lapar ingin mencari cemilan, berjalan menuju dapur dan memandang Jun yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil berkutat dengan hpnya.

"Eh, ada cheesecake! Bagi ya Jun." Jihoon segera mengambil cheesecake di meja makan.

"Eh! Jihoon Jang-" terlambat. Jihoon sudah memasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"-an dimakan.." Jun memandang Jihoon dengan tampang memelas.

"lah, emang kenapa? Lagian kenapa Cuma ditatap aja? Mending dimakan."

"Tapi kan belum sempet post fotonya di Instagram, foto yang barusan hasilnya jelek."

Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia lupa bahwa Jun maniak sosial media.

"Yaudah upload foto lain aja kek! Galeri aja penuh foto selfie ampe memori penuh tapi gak pernah di upload"

"Eh bener juga, udah lama gak upload selfie sendiri." Jawab Jun sambil cekikikan sendiri.

Jihoon memandang teman-temannya tidak ada yang benar dan harusnya kan mereka kerja kelompok sekarang?!

Jihoon sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya bertepuk tangan sambil memanggil teman-temannya.

"Guys, ayo kita mulai kerja kelompok!"

Tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Jihoon kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, akhirnya Ia mengambil hp Jun.

"Eh, Hoon! belom selesai edit fotonya, masih kurang brightnessnya."

Jihoon tidak segera menghiraukan dan segera menghampiri Wonwoo untuk mengambil novelnya.

"Yah Ji! Belom selesai bac- Auk! Sakit woy!" Wonwoo mengelus kepalanya yang ditimpuk buku Harry Potter The Order of Pheonix. Ia tebel banget ya, semoga wonwoo tidak gegar otak.

Dan yang terakhir,

"JI KENAPA DIMATIIN? BELOM LIAT TADI SHINEE MENANG GA- eh iya ampun ampun, masih sayang kepala." Soonyoung langsung melindungi kepalanya ketika melihat Jihoon yang ancang-ancang ingin Soonyoung bernasib sama seperti wonwoo, ditimpuk dengan novel yang lebih dari 1000 halaman itu.

Jihoon menghela nafas dan berkata "ayo kita mulai kerkelnya."

.

.

 **-96 Line Squad-**

 **tbc**

 **Hallo! aku balik lagi sama ff baru yg gaje hehe. soalnya aku lagi demen sama 96liners ini btw kalo kalian punya Wattpad, boleh follow aku "Vobonutella" klo mau followback tinggal minta aja XD aku juga bakal sering update kyknya krn lgi demen2nya nih liners tapi gk tau bakal update dimana dulu hehe jangan lupa voment disana atau comment disini, karena comment dan kritik kalian sangat membantu dan memberi semangat buat aku lanjutin^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**-96 Line Squad-**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee jihoon (woozi)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Wen JunHui**

 **Pairing: Soonhoon (still far)**

 **Happy reading^^**

Jihoon sedang membereskan buku. Ia segera memasukan buku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Baru saja ia ingin keluar, seseorang tiba-tiba mencegatnya di depan pintu.

"Permisi, aku mau keluar."

"Hmm? Sapa bilang kau boleh keluar?!" Orang itu langsung mendorong Jihoon hingga punggungnya membentur papan tulis.

"Ugh, sakit bodoh" batin Jihoon sambil memandang orang itu dengan sengit.

"Hmm, kau sudah mulai berani memandangku seperti itu?!" ia langsung mengurung Jihoon diantara kedua tangannya.

Jihoon yg tersudut dan tidak bisa bergerak membalasnya "Mengapa kau selalu mengangguku, soonyoung?"

Soonyoung hanya senyuman menyeringai sambil berlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah jihoon, hingga wajahnya mendekat kearah telinga Jihoon sambil berbisik "Karena aku suka- Auuk"

Soonyoung langsung terjungkal kebelakang sambil memang tulang keringnya yang barusan ditendang Jihoon.

"CUT!" Teriak Wonwoo.

"Jihoon! lu kan ceritanya korban bullying! Kenapa lu malah lebih sangar daripada orng yg ngebully! Trus juga lu, Yong! Bisik-bisik gitu mana kedengeran kamera coba."

Jihoon hanya membalas cemberut. "Lagian soonyoung dorong gue kenceng banget, sakit tau!"

"Eh iyaa maaf-maaf gak sengaja, kelepasan juga yang tadi hehe"

Alasan Jihoon tidak salah sih, tapi keadaan mereka tadi juga terlalu dekat membuat jihoon agak…

Tidak nyaman. Iya, tidak nyaman.

Tetapi bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir cerita seperti ini?

 _flashback_

Saat ini mereka berempat duduk bersila melingkar di lantai ruang tamu.

"Jadi tema filmnya apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon membuka catatannya. Jihoon memang paling rajin di kelompok. Wonwoo memang genius tetapi malas mencacat, kerjaannya meminjam catatan Jihoon tetapi malah nilai dia lebih tinggi.

"Mencintai diri sendiri." Jihoon membaca sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tema macam apa ini?!

"Pfftt… Apasih tuh guru, sok puitis sekali." Balas Jun

"Kalau gitu pake kisah Jun aja! Dia kan contoh mencintai diri sendiri, tiap hari kerjaannya muji diri sendiri 'duh kok aku ganteng banget ya?' " balas Soonyoung tertawa receh, tetapi sayangnya tidak ada yang tertawa,

Krik.

"Itu bukan mencintai diri sendiri lagi, narsis namanya." Balas Jihoon dengan tidak santai.

Jihoon buntu tidak ada ide segera menyikut Wonwoo, "Nu! Kan lu sering baca novel, pasti banyak ide dong"

"Tapi yang gue baca biasanya cerita fantasi atau misteri, gak cocok pasti."

"coba aja, sapa tau nyambung." Balas Soonyoung

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir lalu berkata, "Gimana kalo ceritanya simple aja, kayak kita berempat nih sahabatan."

"terus?" balas Jun penasaran.

"Terus salah satu dari kita ada yang tidak naik kelas, ia mulai terpuruk dan depresi."

Kami semua masih berdiam mendengarkannya. Wonwoo melihat itu, melanjutkannya.

"Misalnya Soonyoung tidak naik kelas, Lalu ia depresi, mulai mengurung diri dikamar,tidak mau sekolah tetapi Jihoon dan Jun selalu datang menghiburnya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia harus lebih menghargai hidupnya. Akhirnya Soonyoung mau masuk sekolah kembali."

Jihoon mengangguk saja. Sepertinya jalan ceritanya bagus, seperti biasa ia bisa mempercayai wonwoo.

"Setelah itu, ia masuk sekolah tetapi ia mendengar kabar bahwa Jihoon meninggal terjatuh dari atas balkon sekolah"

Jihoon mulai menyipitkan matanya bingung. Ia sudah tidak bisa menebak alur ceritanya kemana.

"Soonyoung terkejut awalnya, dan sedih karena sahabatnya meninggal. Tetapi ia curiga karena Jihoon tidak mungkin bunuh diri, ia curiga wonwoo yang melakukannya, karena wonwoo selalu iri terhadap Jihoon yang bertalenta tidak hanya di akademik dibidang non-akademik juga."

"Soonyoung akhirnya memanggil Wonwoo untuk bertemu di atap sekolah untuk bertanya secara langsung. Tetapi ternyata sampai di atap sekolah, wonwoo sudah tergelatak tidak bernafas lagi."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya, ia sepertinya tahu alur ceritanya akan kemana. Ia melihat Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama antara berpikir sama sepertinya atau ia tidak mengerti cerita wonwoo sama sekali.

"Lalu tiba2 Jun muncul di balik pintu, ternyata ia dalang dari semuanya karena ia iri melihat Soonyoung yang lebih jago menari. Akhirnya ia mendorong Soonyoung di atap sekolah seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Jihoon. Ia iri kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Semua orang mati kecuali Jun. selesai."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Antara tidak percaya cerita apa yang mereka dengar, atau tidak menyangka temannya itu tanda-tanda seorang psikopat.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jun bertepuk tangan dengan cengiran khasnya "Wow, hebat! Aku yang berhasil bertahan hidup walaupun aku tidak mengerti hubungan ceritanya dengan tema kita, tapi bagaimana kita syuting adegan mendorong di atap sekolah?"

Jihoon memberi tatapan tidak percaya kepada Jun sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Ia karena Jun Cuma tidak mencintai diri dia sendiri, dan hanya iri terhadap teman-temannya, ia akhirnya malah melakukan kesalahan fatal yautiu membunuh teman-temannya." Wonwoo masih menjelaskan itu kepada Jun.

"Ceritanya udah psikopat gini, lu masih nanya syutingnya gimana?" cecar Soonyoung yang baru kali ini Jihoon liat terlihat paling waras diantara mereka bertiga.

"Udah cerita simple aja, gak usah pake bunuh-bunuhan segala ampe atap sekolah, baca apaan sih lu nu ampe bikin cerita aneh-aneh aja." Balas Soonyoung setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya, tadi kan gua udah bilang, lu gak percaya."

"Oh!, gini aja, Ceritanya Jihoon dibully karena pendek kan."

Jihoon langsung memberi tatapan tajam kepada Jun karena sedikit tersinggung.

"Hehe, dengerin dulu. Habis itu, Soonyoung yang bully Jihoon kan. Terus gua kan tenar dan ganteng nih. Terus Wonwoo sahabat Jihoon, akhirnya dia suruh Jihoon ngikutin gaya jun dengan pura-pura kaya, ngadain party dll dengan cara minjem barang Wonwoo gitu. Soonyoung kan mata duitan nih, akhirnya dia gak bully lagi, dan mau temenan sama Jihoon."

Jun menatap yang lain tidak ada yang membantahnya, ia segera melanjutkannya.

"Terus karena Soonyoung dan Jihoon makin deket, akhirnya Wonwoo cemburu lalu mulai memberi tahu ke orang-orang kalau Jihoon itu fake dan hanya pura-pura aja. Jihoon akhirnya dibully lebih parah, dan Jun melihat itu akhirnya menolong Jihoon, dan mengajak Jihoon bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Jihoon mau menjadi diri dia sendiri dan lebih menghargai diri dia sendiri, THANKS TO JUN! YEAH!" Jun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan teriakannya sendiri.

"Najis, lu dapet peran bagus, gua malah dijadiin korban bully. Kenapa disemua cerita gua selalu jadi korban teraniaya sih? Tadi di bunuh pertama, sekarang dibully" balas Jihoon.

(Iya ya hoon, di semua cerita ff loh -author)

"Habis muka lu kayak anak kecil sih Ji, cocok di nistain" Balas Soonyoung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang sipit itu, yang tidak berefek karena gak keliatan dia kedip.

"Lu bilang apa?! Mau gua patahin tuh semua CD Oppa-oppa lu itu?!"

"Yah Jangan dong Ji, gua aja belom sempet beli album barunya.."

Brak! Tiba-tiba Wonwoo membanting novelnya diatas meja sambil memandang yang lain dengan wajah serius.

"Diem! Ayo kita mulai sekarang. Karena deadlinenya gak lama."

Semua langsung diem. Wonwoo biasa aja udah serem apalagi kalo lagi serius.

"Emang deadlinenya kapan?" tanya Jun

"Hmm, tanggal 17 sih disini tulisannya." Jawab Soonyoung yang memegang catatan Jihoon.

"Yaudah brarti tinggal 3 minggu lagi kan. Mulai lebih cepet lebih bagus. Ide cerita Jun tadi juga bagus, kita pake cerita Jun aja." Jawab Wonwoo tenang.

"Oke!" jawab Jun dan Soonyoung mantap.

"Bentar deh! Gue jadi korban bullying gitu? Ogah ah! Kenapa gak Soonyoung apa Jun aja?!"

"Duh jii! Lu tuh paling cocok! Muka lu sama badan lu co- Au! Sakit jir! Gegar otak beneran nih gue." Jawab Jun sambil usap kepalanya yang barusan ditimpuk Jihoon pake novel Wonwoo.

Kayaknya tuh novel harus dimusnahkan.

"Iya, lu tuh paling cocok! Lagian Cuma acting doang kan? Gapapa lah ya?" Balas wonwoo dengan nada bijaknya

"Hmm.. yaudah deh."

Mereka merancang alur ceritanya. Wonwoo memberi Jun hak untuk membuat skripnya dari awal sampai akhir. Karena Jihoon dan Soonyoung merupakan tokoh utamanya, jadi kerjaan mereka lebih ringan. Kadang menyiapkan cemilan, mesenin makanan,

Iya gak penting pokoknya. Wonwoo yang akan mengedit videonya.

Balik ke tadi. Akhirnya mereka berhasil syuting. Walaupun cut lumayan banyak karena Soonyoung jadi agak trauma gitu sama tendangan Jihoon. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jun cepat karena peran mereka memang tidak banyak.

Karena deadlinenya yang memang masih jauh jadi mereka tidak begitu terburu-buru. Jadi mereka cicil berlahan-lahan. Syuting mereka yang terakhir yaitu hari ini, tanggal 10 Juli. Iya, biar sisa hari-harinya bisa digunakan Wonwoo untuk mengedit video.

"Ohy,a btw hri ini gua gak pulang kerumah rumah karena ada urusan, jadi boleh minta tolong gua titip kamera gua di rumah lu gak?" ucap Jun ke Soonyoung yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan kain. Mereka sehabis selesai excul dance, dan Jun sudah siap-siap untuk cabut.

"Oke gapapa, sini kameranya gua bawa. Hasil filmnya masih didalam kamera ini kan?"

"iya bener, besok kasih Wonwoo memory cardnya aja buat diedit. Besok gua gk masuk soalnya."

"lah ngapain emang?"

"ada urusan keluarga pokoknya. Oke gue balik dulu ya. Bye." Jun segera mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang.

Soonyoung yang baru keluar dari ruang dance tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jihoon yang baru selesai latihan paduan suara.

Jihoon sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman seexculnya, Seokmin dan Seungkwan sambil membawa kertas berisikan not-not balok yang tidak dipahami Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menunggu sampai Seungkwan dan Seokmin melambai tangannya ke arah Jihoon untuk pergi, lalu segera menghampirinya. Tapi bukan Soonyoung Namanya kalo hanya sekedar menyapa saja.

"HAA!" Soonyoung berteriak untuk mengejutkan Jihoon tapi yang ia dapat malah tamparan.

"Duh! Sakit Ji. Kenapa sih lu demen banget aniyaya gua."

"Bodo. Lagian pake acara ngagetin segala."

Soonyoung hanya membalas nyengir "duh untung di film bukan gua yang di bully. Nanti gua dianiyaya beneran lagi."

"gak usah di film, sekarang juga bisa." Ucap Jihoon dengan tenang.

"gila nih orang 11:12 sama Wonwoo, sama-sama psikopat dah" batin Soonyoung.

"btw kok lu gak balik bareng Jun?"

"oh tadi dia bilang mau balik ada urusan, makanya dia titip kamera ke gue."

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan anggukan saja karena memang Jun selalu sibuk dengan urusan gak jelas. Sesampai di gerbang sekolah Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah yang membuat Jihoon bingung.

"Loh kok lu kearah situ? Bukannya rumah lu searah sama gue?"

"Oh gue mau ke rumah Wonwoo buat kasih kameranya."

"yaelah, besok juga bisa kali. Orang masih seminggu lagi juga ngumpulinnya."

"Oh iya, bener juga ya. Yaudah deh." Akhirnya Soonyoung berbalik arah dan berjalan di belakang Jihoon.

Mereka biasanya menunggu di halte bus. Jihoon biasa yang naik duluan karena jalurnya berbeda. Selanjutnya baru Soonyoung dan Jun sedangkan Wonwoo biasanya hanya menemani saja. Jadi biasanya Wonwoo yang pulang terakhir karena berlawanan arah.

Tetapi anehnya, Hari ini Jihoon tidak berhenti di halte bus. Ia tetap terus berjalan.

"Loh kok ji? Lu gak naik bus?"

"Gue mau makan di mcd dulu. Laper."

"Oh oke."

Setelah itu, tidak ada suara lagi. Jihoon berpikir Soonyoung sudah menunggu di halte, jadi ia tetap meneruskan jalannya. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, saat menengok ke belakang ternyata Soonyoung masih mengikutinya.

Soonyoung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatel "hehe, gue juga laper."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-96 Line Squad-**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di mcd.

Mereka sudah memesan makanan masing-masing dan tinggal makan saja. Tetapi sudah lebih dari 10 menit tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Soonyoung yang tidak suka keheningan memulai berbicara.

"Eh Ji, btw gua liat beberapa kelompok lain ada yang udah jadi filmnya."

"Kita juga udah selesai kok."

"Tapi mereka bener-bener udah jadi. Udah ada videonya gitu. Tadi gue nonton dikelas punya kelompok hansol."

"oh? Tumben banget mereka grecep. Padahal masih seminggu lagi."

"Tapi tenang aja, kelompok kita paling bagus kok. Asal ada lu sama Wonwoo."

"halah terus aja bergantung sama gua Wonu." Emang agak males punya temen-temen kayak gini nih.

"Tapi kan kalo gak ada gue, lu pada kesepian kan? Ayo ngaku."

"Serah."

Soonyoung mencolok-colok pipi Jihoon dengan telunjuknya yang masih lengket bekas ngupas ayam. Ew!

Jihoon memukul tangan Soonyoung. "Jorok ah soon! Cuci tangan dulu sana!"

"Jadi habis cuci tangan baru mau dicolok lagi?" goda Soonyoung.

"Ih! Seriusan! Jijik tau gak!" Balas Jihoon sambil mengelap pipinya 'yang lengket itu' dengan tisu.

"Duh mager, bagi tisu dong"

Jihoon hanya mendesah. Ia mengambil tisunya tetapi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan catatanya ke lantai.

"Nih pegang dulu." Jihoon menyerahkan tisunya ke Soonyoung sambil mengambil catatannya yang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Ia tidak sengaja membaca tulisannya sendiri.

 _Tugas Bahasa Indonesia: membuat film pendek berdurasi min 15 menit yang beranggotakan 4 orang._

 _Tema: mencintai diri sendiri_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deadline: 11 Juli 2018._

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya merasa ganjal.

.

.

.

.

"HA? 11 JULI?!"

"Duh kaget ji! Kenapa emang 11 Juli? 11 Juli kan besok?" Soonyoung tertusuk tusuk giginya sendiri karena ia memang sedang membersihkan mulutnya. Dapet tusuk gigi darimana? Iya, Soonyoung pelaku tusuk gigi yang selalu habis di restoran.

"APA BESOK?!" sekarang teriakan Jihoon membuat orang-orang memandang ke mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Membuat Soonyoung membungkuk beberapa kali sambil menggumam maaf.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih ji? Emang besok kenapa?"

"Besok deadline film kita bego."

Soonyoung berproses sebentar.

"HA? BESOK DEADLINENYA?!" Sekarang Soonyoung yang menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan pandangan marah.

"Eh maaf maaf," gumam Soonyoung, "lah, bukannya tanggal 17 Juli?!"

"Gak tau deh, pokoknya sekarang gua telpon Wonu dulu, terus sekarang kita cao ke rumah dia." Jihoon Segera mengambil tasnya dan menghubungi Wonwoo.

' _Maaf nomor yang anda_ _tuju_ _sedang_ _sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi.'_

Jihoon tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

"Gimana ji? Kok berhenti?" Soonyoung bertanya setengah panik.

Tidak, mereka berdua sudah panik karena sekarang sudah jam 6 sore yang dalam arti mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari sehari untuk mengerjakannya. "Mana belum mulai edit sama sekali" batin Jihoon.

"Kita langsung ke rumah lu aja."

"ha? Buat apa?"

"Gue nginep di rumah lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-96 Line Squad-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di rumah Soonyoung yang disapa Eomma Soonyoung yang sangat ramah.

"Ah Jihoonie! Sudah lama tidak ketemu, Ayo masuk-masuk."

"Eomma, kita langsung ke kamar aja ya."

Kamar Soonyoung sudah seperti kapal pecah tetapi hal itu sudah biasa bagi Jihoon karena emang rumah Soonyoung tempat tongkrongan ke dua setelah rumah Jun.

Jihoon segera membuka laptopnya dan mengambil memory card kamera.

"Lu ngerti Ji?"

"Dikit-dikit sih. Gue gak sejago Wonu, tapi mungkin gue bisa bantu beberapa."

Setelah itu sunyi. Mereka tidak berbincang sama sekali. Jihoon merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Soonyoung, ia tidak tahu apa Soonyoung juga merasakan hal yang sama. Soonyoung duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Jihoon di meja belajar. Ia berusaha mengahlikan perasaannya itu dengan sesekali memandang laptop dan sesekali ke hp untuk melihat apakah Wonwoo sudah membalasnya.

Jihoon entah mengapa bisa merasakan Soonyoung yang sedang mengamatinya dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Jihoon lebih merasa canggung.

Soonyoung akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Mau minum apa Ji? Biar gue bawain."

"Eh…, Gak usah gapapa."

"Yaampun Ji. Gak usah sok-sok malu, kayak lu gak pernah ke rumah gue aja."

"Yaudah, gue mau cola."

"Oke, gue ambil ya."

"Eh, ada Cola?"

"Ada dong. Karena gua tau lu suka banget Cola, jadi gua sediain beberapa di rumah."

'Duh, rese banget sih Soonyoung bikin gue tambah canggung aja.' Batin Jihoon.

"Yaudah gua kebawah dulu buat ambil."

Setelah 20 menit Jihoon berkutat di depan laptop, akhirnya Soonyoung balik membawa 3 minuman.

"Wonwoo udah dateng nih."

Jihoon bernafas lega antara senang ia tidak harus berduaan lagi dengan Soonyoung atau Berkutat di depan laptopnya karena kepalanya hampir mau pecah.

Mungkin keduanya.

"Eh, itu beneran deadlinenya tanggal 11 Juli? Kok kemarin sapa yang bilang tanggal 17?"

"Gue yang nyatet tapi bukan gue yang baca." Jawab Jihoon

Lalu kedua orang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Soonyoung. Orang yang dipandang itu hanya terkekeh malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hehehe, Sorry gue yang salah baca. Habis angka 1nya mirip angka 7 sih."

"makanya mata tuh di buka, jangan merem terus!"

"Eh! Lu juga sipit kali Ji!"

"Udah diem lu berdua! Yang harusnya kesel tuh gue! Karena gue yang harus kebut sekarang."

Akhirnya mereka segera membagi tugas. Walaupun kerja yang paling berat tetap Wonwoo. 60% dia yang kerjain bro karena emang dia yang paling ngerti. 30% Jihoon dan 10% Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang segaptek-gapteknya dipaksa belajar oleh Wonwoo.

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya lu juga harus kerja yong! Atau nama lu gak gue tulis."

"iye iye, ini gua lagi nyoba tapi gua gak ngerti ini gimana cara insert video?"

"Tuh Jihoon! Lu ajarin dia sampai bisa! Pokoknya kita harus selesai sebelum jam 12."

Jihoon melirik jam yang sudah pukul 8 malem. Mereka tadi makan malam dulu, setelah itu mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jihoon meminjam baju Soonyoung karena ia tidak membawa baju.

'Mana mungkin selesai jam 12 malam.' Batin Jihoon

"Sini gue ajarin, masukin video gampang, tinggal insert biasa aja kayak di Ms. Word."

"Ha? Gimana? Gue gak ngerti insert biasa di Ms. Word."

"Ha?! Gitu aja lu gak tau? Lulus SD gak sih lu?!"

"SD kan belajarnya gak itu doang aja Ji. Udah lupa hehe."

Jihoon pun akhirnya mengajarkan dari awal banget dan itu menghabiskan 1 jam. Dimana Jihoon ngerjain sendiri sebenarnya lebih cepet tapi Wonwoo yang sedang Bad mood tuh seperti ditaktor. Jihoon tidak berani menolak.

Mereka pun bekerja dalam keheningan. Walaupun Soonyoung sesekali masih suka bertanya tidak penting.

"Eh, Jihoon. Lambang cutnya dimana ya? Kok hilang."

"ha? Mana sih? Gak mungkin ilang pasti ada di toolbox."

Jihoon baru mau mengambil alih laptop Soonyoung tetapi dipotong Soonyoung.

"Eh iya deh ada hehe. Udah lanjutin lagi aja."

Jihoon hanya mendengus sambil mengerucut bibirnya dan balik mengerjakan.

Soonyoung sebenarnya sudah mengerti, Cuma dia hanya iseng aja menggodai Jihoon karena Jihoon tampak lucu jika sedang marah. Jadi akhirnya Soonyoung yang niatnya Cuma mau nanya sekali aja, jadi kebablas nanya beberapa kali karena Jihoon walaupun membentaknya sambil marah-marah tetapi masih mau mengajarinya.

Kalo sama Wonwoo? Yang ada dia dikunciin di luar kamarnya sendiri dan Soonyoung tidak mau membayangkan itu.

"Eh, bentar deh. Gue baru sadar kayaknya kita kurang satu orang. JUN MANE?"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon tersentak kaget dengan teriakan Wonwoo. Mereka saling menatap seperti telepati. 'mati deh kita' batin mereka berdua.

"I-itu Nu. Tadi pas pulang excul katanya dia ada urusan keluarga. Besok dia juga gak masuk.. Makanya dia nitip kameranya ke gue.."

"Jir! Gak mau tau gua! mau dia ada acara keluarga atau lagi sunatan lah, pokoknya semua harus kerja!"

Wonwoo segera menelpon Jun dengan mode speaker dan tersambung.

Dalam hati Soonyoung dan Jihoon bernafas lega takut kena amukan Wonwoo lagi kalo gak diangkat.

"Eh ada apa nih telpon malem-malem gini? Kangen gue ya nu?"

"Bacot lu! Sini dateng ke rumah Soonyoung! Semuanya udah disini kerjain tugas film, deadlinenya besok!"

"HA? Bukannya masih seminggu lagi?"

"Duh, gak usah banyak nanya, nanti gua jelasin. Sekarang dateng aja. Kita semua nginep dirumah dia buat kerjain."

Lalu tiba-tiba henting. Tidak ada suara.

"Eh? Sambungannya putus?"

"Bego lu Soon! Kalo putus ada bunyinya kali." Balas Jihoon.

"Halo Jun? lu gak jawab-jawab gua datengin ke rumah lu ya!" ancam Wonwoo

"eh itu guys.. gue.. gak bisa dateng."

"Kenapa woy? Lu lagi dimana sih?" tanya Jihoon

"gue lagi…"

"dimana jir cepetan."

"di China."

….

….

"HA? DI CHINA?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kapan lu ke bandara jir?! Tadi lu pulang langsung berangkat?!" Tanya Soonyoung

"iya hehe."

"ngapain?!"

"liburan.. he..he.."

.pip

keduanya memandang Wonwoo yang barusan mematikan telpon. Wonwoo dengan muka datarnya menelpon Jun lagi.

"Woy! Kok main di putus aja?!"

"BODO AMAT! NAMA LU UDAH GUA CORET DARI KELOMPOK BYE."

"Eh! Tunggu nu! Tapi kan ide ceritanya dari gu-" pip .pip. pip.

Diputuskan sepihak oleh Wonwoo lagi. Soonyoung menyenggol Jihoon untuk berbicara duluan, Jihoon hanya mendengus sambil berkata,

"Lu beneran gak nulis nama dia? Kan dia udah bikin naskah sama kasih ide cerita."

"gak lah! Gak mungkin gua setega itu. Itu gua bercanda doang, biar dia gak tenang disana, lagian liburan gak ngajak-ngajak. Biar dia sengsara juga kayak kita sekarang. Ayo balik kerja!"

Akhirnya setelah menelpon Jun, mereka jadi lebih fokus dan selesai jam 2 pagi.

"Selesai! Gue mau tidur. Ngantuk banget." Jihoon langsung tidur diatas ranjang Soonyoung

"EH itu kan ranjang gue! Bangun bangun." Soonyoung menarik-narik lengan Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon tetap mempertahankan posisinya

Wonwoo yang udah capek secara hayati, tidak bisa ikut lagi dalam pertikaian dua orang itu.

"Udah kita gambreng aja, yang menang tidur di ranjang sendiri. Yang kalah di Kasur bawah."

"Eh ide bagus nu! Jangan gambreng doang dong, gak seru!"

"Terus gimana Yong?! Cepetan gue mau bobo!" teriak Jihoon masih dengan mata memeram hampir terlelap

"Tanding game balapan! Gue belom berhasil ngalahin lu Ji!"

"Woy gila gua udah ngantuk banget gak sanggup."

Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka menuruti keinginan Soonyoung. Karena sifat keras kepala Soonyoung yang kalo udah maksa, berisik banget gak capek tuh orang ngerocos mulu. Di banding gak bisa tidur karena berisik jadi Wonwoo dan Jihoon lebih baik berpartisipasi. 'mending main terus selesai biar gue bisa bobok' batin mereka berdua.

Mereka sekarang sudah diposisi di depan TV. Masih di kamar Soonyoung, mereka memegang stick masing-masing (main ps ceritanya) Wonwoo diatas ranjang, Sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung di lantai supaya lebih dekat TV.

Wonwoo sebenarnya gak berharap untung menang, karena emang dia bukan peminat game ini.

Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon terus bertengkar.

"Woy yong! Geseran napa?! Ngapain sih nempel-nempel gue?!"

"Kalo geser gak keliatan ji! Lu aja yang geser!"

"Gak mau! Gue udah Pw! Gue tabrak mobil lo baru tau rasa!"

Mereka akhirnya malah sibuk saling menyikut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan TV yang berakhir..

"Yes gue menang! Bye losers! Jangan ganggu gue." Ucap Wonwoo langsung tiduran dari posisi tuduknya tadi.

"Lu sih ngapain sih nempel-nempel? Orang tempat luas gini!"

"Gapapa, yang penting gua menang dari lu Ji" Soonyoung mebalas dengan cengiran yang tampak bodoh bagi Jihoon.

"Bodo. Gue ngantuk mau tidur aja." Jihoon beranjak menuju Kasur tambahan di lantai yang memang Soonyoung punya lebih buat temen-temennya yang menginap. Soonyoung segera membaringkan badannya di sebelah Jihoon. Soonyoung mematikan lampu kamar, sedangkan Jihoon memunggungi Soonyoung.

"Btw Ji, jangan ngamuk ya besok pagi." Bisik Soonyoung. Iya membalikan badannya menghadap ke Jihoon sehingga Jihoon bisa merasakan nafas Soonyoung di lehernya.

"Ha? Emang kenapa?" Entah mengapa Jihoon tidak suka mereka kembali di suasana canggung ini.

"Gapapa besok juga lu tau. Gdnight Ji." Bisik Soonyoung menaikan selimut mereka hingga sepundak mereka lalu mengusap rambut jihoon dari belakang. Entah, Walaupun terlihat samar-samar karena gelap, Soonyoung merasa Jihoon terlihat lucu seperti tenggelam dengan baju tidur Soonyoung yang kebesaran atau mungkin ia sudah terlalu mengantuk.

Jihoon yang tidak tau harus membalas apa karena perasaan canggung ini, hanya menutup mata berharap ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

Keesokan paginya.

Cring cring!

Jam wrecker berbunyi membuat Jihoon tersadar. Ia segera ingin beranjak tetapi merasa ada dua tangan memeluk perut Jihoon dari belakang.

'Jadi ini yang di maksud Soonyoung?' batin Jihoon.

"Woy bangun Soon! Nanti kita telat."

"enggg.. 5 menit lagi ma…" Soonyoung mengigau sambil mempererat pelukannya Jihoon.

Jihoon terkejut bukan main, ia membalikkan wajahnya untuk menampar Soonyoung agar sadar tetapi saat berbalik, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan

Tetapi ternyata bukan itu saja yang membuat Jihoon terkejut.

"kok…

…

"basah?"

"AUK SAKIT!" Soonyoung langsung melepas pelukannya setelah lengannya dicubit oleh Jihoon.

"ANJIR LU NGILER?!" Jihoon segera mengelap pipinya untuk keduakalinya dinistakan oleh kejorokan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung masih mengusap lengannya. "Kan kemarin gue udah wanti wanti lu buat gak ngamuk."

Ceklek, tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terbuka. Wonwoo masuk dengan seragam sudah rapi.

"Akhirnya bangun lu berdua?! Cepet mandi, udah mepet waktunya. Tuh jam wrecker udah bunyi beberapa kali, gak bangun-bangun lu berdua."

Jihoon langsung meninggalkan Soonyoung dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa lu gak bangunin sih nu?! Gue malah di aniyaya lagi pagi-pagi sama Jihoon."

"habis lu berdua tidur nyenyak banget, gak tega gue. Udah ampe peluk pel- mm" Wonwoo tidak bisa melanjutkan karena mulutnya mencium bantal hasil lemparan Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung bergegas keluar kamar buat mandi di lantai bawah aja.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil memegang bantal hasil lemparan tadi.

"hhm? Kok basah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-96 Line Squad-**

 **.**

 **.**

Jun sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Setelah hampir seminggu ia tidak masuk, Ia menyogok sahabat-sahabatnya ini dengan oleh-oleh terutama Wonwoo

Setelah minggu lalu mereka mengumpulkan tugas, Wonwoo sengaja tidak mau membalas Jun sambil memberitahu teman-temannya, "biarin. Kita bikin dia panik seharian."

Untungnya Han Seonsaengnim menyukai film mereka dan film mereka termasuk paling bagus sehingga bakal ditanyangkan di kelas-kelas sebelah dan adek kelas.

Jihoon tidak tau ia harus seneng atau gak.

Mereka mulai kembali ke tempat duduk, ketika guru Biologi mereka, Park Jimin Seonsaengnim masuk.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa materi yang sebenarnya ia hanya menunjukan slide sambil membaca. Jihoon hanya menyalin dari slideshow saja. Jihoon doang, karena temen-temennya pasti pinjem ke dia. Sampai akhirnya, Ia membagi tugas kelompok. Kali ini berdua.

"Saya membagi tugas ini sekalian buat kalian mencicil ya. Kan bentar lagi udah mau ujian semester, lumayan kan kalo udah belajar dari sekarang nanti kalian presentasi berdua-dua. Setiap kelompok satu bab."

'Terkutuk sapapun yang membuat program pembelajaran stundent center learning. Bilang aja makan gaji buta tuh guru.' Batin Jihoon.

"Kali ini, Saya ingin kalian lebih berbaur, jadi anggota kelompoknya tidak boleh sama seperti minggu lalu."

Beberapa anak menghela napas dan mengeluh. Termasuk Jihoon.

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat.

Jihoon menepuk pundak Wonwoo, "Nu, gue sama lu ya? Gue gak bisa sama Jun karena sebelumnya gue sama dia."

"Boleh aja sih. Tapi lu gak kasihan ama mereka berdua kalau satu kelompok."

Eh iya bener juga…

"Oh! Lu sama Soonyoung aja, gua baru nyadar lu berdua gak pernah satu kelompok. Lu sama Soonyoung, gue sama Jun."

"Eh apa nih nama gue disebut-sebut?" tanya Jun sambil menghampiri mereka berdua diikuti Soonyoung.

"Iya kita berdua sekelompok aja Jun."

"Eh, mau banget dong gue. Sama ranking paralel mah gak usah kerja iya gak?"

"lu gak kerja, gua beneran hapus nama lu."

"Eh langsung diancem! Bercanda doang kali bang. Lu tau kan gini-gini gue rajin dan kreatif, kita kan dulu pernah sekelompok berdua." Iya, waktu dipilihin kelompoknya, hoki banget mereka sekelompok.

"Oh berarti kita berdua dong ji?" Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon.

"iya! Awas lo gak kerja!" Jihoon membalas sambil melepas rangkulan Soonyoung.

"pasti dong, apasih yang gak buat Jihoonie." Goda Soonyoung sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Jihoon dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Jihoon hanya mengehela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan beberapa hari kedepan hanya berduaan bersama Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-96 Line Squad-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **Ku grecep updatenya karena takut lupa hehe.. Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan comment ya! Makasih ^^**


End file.
